


Absorption

by writtenbyfreckles



Series: The Chem-Verse Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut adjacent, Undefined Relationship, blackinnon, casual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: A Chem-verse Blackinnon Drabble, based off the events leading to James saying this in the pub:“Hi, Marlene, nice to see you again. With clothes on, too. Lovely.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Chem-Verse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Absorption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrixaffiliate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/gifts).



> As posted on tumblr during the week.

“I’m hungry." 

"Already? We only just finished." 

Marlene opened one eye to glare at Sirius across the pillows. From her half prone position, she didn’t present the threatening figure she normally would, but she hoped the effect would carry. 

It didn’t. 

"I wasn’t talking about you,” she clarified, when he only continued to wiggle his eyebrows in the wake of her stern look. “I’m actually hungry. For food." 

"Should have known. Of course I’ve left you satisfied in other hungers,” Sirius caressed the thigh that draped over his hip. His touch lit a path of sensation that almost distracted her from the current goal. 

Almost. 

“Do you have any? Food that is,” Marlene nudged her toe into his calf before he could make another joke. 

“Maybe,” Sirius was quiet, stroking her hip as he thought. “Remus definitely had some biscuits that he bought only yesterday. Shouldn’t have eaten them yet. I know he had chocolate too and that normally goes first." 

"Anything a bit more healthy?" 

"Jesus, you’re fussy, woman,” his hand on her breast made a mockery of his incensed tone. “Ummm, Peter bought some grapes, I think. Always trying to lose weight." 

"He won’t miss them?” Marlene’s back arched, pushing herself more into the pleasant touch. 

“Well, considering he ordered a pizza for dinner when he got home, I think not,” Sirius’ voice was muffled, his lips now pressed into the curve of her neck. 

“Sounds great,” Marlene gasped, an involuntary reaction as the hand on her hip slid lower. “Can you go get them?" 

"I’m busy,” he nipped at the soft skin behind her ear. “If you hadn’t noticed." 

"You can continue once you’ve got me my nourishment,” she encouraged, even as her hips bucked into her hand. “And it’s not like you can continue if I’m not here." 

"True,” he acknowledged, his hand reaching her centre. “But I can’t do this, if I’m not here." 

"A great point,” Marlene’s body betrayed her, hunger for him taking over. She reached for him. “But later, you’ll go." 

"Of course." 

But much later, when they were both satisfied once more, he refused. Of course he did. 

"You’re the one who’s hungry, still. Your more than satisfy me, love.”

“Flattery will not get you of this. It’s your place. You should go." 

"I’m exhausted by my efforts." 

"You are not, I know for a fact you could go another round in about five minutes." 

"What are you, a sex prophet?”

“Maybe. But more like, a woman experienced in the ways of Sirius Black." 

"And how lucky you are." 

"Even luckier once I get some food to go with the great sex he provides." 

"You know where the kitchen is." 

"Sirius,” she made his name last several extra syllables as she whined. 

“Just go. You could have been there and back and eaten half the biscuits in this time." 

"I could also be eating them if you’d gone too.”

“No one’s even here, it’s not like you need to put clothes on.”

“Chivalry is so dead right now." 

"I ain’t no gentleman, McKinnon, you know that,” the suck on her neck and the rough squeeze of her bottom added emphasis to his point. 

She wouldn’t tell him how much it turned her on. 

Unfortunately, he knew her body well enough by now to tell, anyway. 

“Prat,” she mumbled as he grinned wickedly. 

“As if it’s not why you’re here." 

God help her, why did she have to be attracted to the bad boys? 

Not that he was as bad as his leather jacket and dishevelled appearance made him look. Far from it, really. Marlene might have gone into this for the sex, but she hadn’t missed how sweet and caring he could be too. 

Sometimes. 

Not now, apparently. 

"Fine,” she huffed, making a big show of shoving him off her and getting off the bed. “But I’m not sharing." 

"Fair enough,” he watched her head for the door, predatory gaze in his eyes to the last. “But I reserve the right to try and change your mind when you get back." 

Marlene rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that formed as she opened the door. She darted through it before he could see. 

Stepping lightly, but hearing no noise through the flat, she made her way to the kitchen. It didn’t take long to locate the grapes in the fridge, but she had to hunt through various cupboards to find Remus’ stash. 

"Biscuits, biscuits,” she muttered to herself, moving blocks of chocolate and bags of pasta. “Where the fuck does he keep them?" 

"Right at the back, to try stop us taking them." 

"Thanks,” Marlene reached up on her toes and located a family sized packet of tim tams before she froze. 

The voice behind her wasn’t Sirius’s. 

She fell back, landing heavily on her heels. Turning slowly, using the chocolate bickies to cover her chest, she faced the speaker. 

James lay on the couch, phone held above him in one hand, the other balancing a glass of juice. His face was turned away from her, focused on his screen. 

“How long have you been there?” Marlene asked, glad of the kitchen island between them, hiding her pantless state. 

“Came home during your last round, I think,” he still didn’t look at her, and she was glad, as her cheeks flamed with heat. “Hi Marlene." 

"Hullo James,” she went to gesture at her biscuits but realised she probably shouldn’t move. “I, uh, got hungry.”

“Sounded like you two were working up quite the appetite,” he nodded blandly, as if they were discussing the weather. “Don’t let me keep you." 

"Oh, er, right,” she held the grapes in front of her, and made sure the biscuits were adequately in front of her chest. They didn’t cover much, but at least her nipples weren’t on display. “I’ll just, uh, get back then." 

She sidestepped her way to the door leading to the passage. A slow process given she had to keep everything covered and check that James wasn’t looking. He didn’t so much as blink in her direction, and she consoled herself that he’d probably only seen her bum through the whole affair. 

That was okay. She had quite a good bum. 

"Hey Marlene,” James said casually when she was almost into the passage. 

“Yeah?”

“Next time make Sirius get the snacks. Those grapes might actually cover him." 

She didn’t even check if he was still looking at his phone, just turned and fled the scene. Sirius jumped in fright as she flung his bedroom door back open and threw the biscuits at him. 

"You absolute jerk,” she gave him a shove as she landed on the bed, pulling the duvet around her waist. 

“What happened?” He asked, packet already open on his lap, tim tam half crunched. 

“James was home. He bloody saw him rooting through your cupboards starkers,” she pulled the bickie from his hand. “Oi, these are mine." 

"Huh. Sorry. That must have been the door I heard earlier,” Sirius didn’t bother with the pack of biscuits again, swiping some grapes instead. 

“You could have mentioned that." 

"But then you wouldn’t have got the food. And I was so hungry,” his puppy dog eyes were so ridiculously out of place on his face that Marlene felt herself softening despite her annoyance. And her embarrassment. It was a definite hearty mix of both. 

“You absolute jerk,” she pulled the food out of his reach, shuffling across the bed for her own private party. “That’s even worse." 

Sirius growled softly at the loss of both his food and Marlene. The mattress dipped as he crawled across it, moving behind her. "What about if I make up to you?" 

"I’m listening,” she continued to savour the chocolate that melted off the biscuit in her mouth. 

Instead of words of apology, pleads of forgiveness, instead lips pressed against her shoulder. Breath whispered along her neck. Goosebumps erupted of her skin, following the trail of his long, fingers. 

“I’ll get the food next time,” he promised, tugging at her earlobe until she leant back into him. 

“You better,” Marlene muttered, not quite ready to let him off the hook. “Poor James, he’ll be traumatised." 

"Jealous, more like,” Sirius snickered as he reclaimed his hold on her breast. “With this thing between him and your mate, it’s probably the most action he’s had in weeks." 

"True,” Marlene extended her neck to land a kiss on his jaw, the rough stubble scratching at her lips. “Lucky we don’t have that problem." 

"Very lucky,” Sirius agreed, using the angle to claim her lips. “Very lucky indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Check out tumblr at Tumbledfreckles, to drop me prompts or see what I've been up to between posts!  
> Much love,   
> Freckles


End file.
